How to Make Love
by BlackSwan91
Summary: Sometimes someone walks into your life and changes everything. You start seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. How are you not supposed to want to spoil them that one time of year that they have to let you?


Dean was no amateur in the bedroom. After all of the nights spent grunting and sweaty... well he was proud to say that there have been no complaints in a long time. The strange thing is that as good as the sex had been before (some exceptions), it had never been as good as making love to a woman. There was a difference between not using names because you honestly did not know her name, and crying out that name you know oh too well. Seeing that love as she looked deep into your eyes. Hearing those sweet I love you's after when limbs are tangled together and the touches turn into strokes. It was more than just sex, it was raw emotion, it was love.

Love was never something that Dean thought that he would find in this life (outside of family). Yet, when he needed something to hold onto the most Jamie came into his life. The woman who turned his world upside down. Literally.

Before Jamie Dean knew what his life was going to end like. Sad or bloody, it was the way his story ended many times, the only difference was that the next time would be for good. Ever since Jamie came into his life there has been a light on a new path. One with little rugrats running around the bunker playing hide-and-seek. Getting a real job and spending money that he worked for not hustled in a game of pool.

She made him feel like things were going to be okay, and he could finally relax in his life. Not that he really could with all that was going on in the world right now. That was not the point, though. The point was that Jamie was his everything, and without her, he would crumble into the ground. He could never put these feelings into words like she deserved; emotions and sharing had always been Sam's job. What Dean could do was show her, and that was just what he did every night or hour of the day that they got their hands on each other.

It was Jamie's birthday today, and it was the first birthday of hers that they had been together where he was not two seconds away from a bloody massacre. So Dean was going to make the day special for Jamie. It was going to be more than cooking for her and birthday sex today. He was going to go all out for the woman who deserved the world and got so much less from him.

Dean yawned as he slowly started coming into the land of the living. The familiar warm weight of Jamie cuddling up to him putting a smile on his face like every other day. That warm bare skin pressed flush against his body. He just looked down at her sleeping face for a moment and took in every part of the moment. How those eyelashes fanned out over her cheeks, or the slight flush on that tanned skin. The pink on those full pink lips that he just wanted to smother with his every time he saw them. Every part of this woman was perfect. Even the thing that Jamie saw as flaws, like her scar on her eyebrow from when she was a child or the slight wrinkles in the corners of her eyes. It was all perfect.

Unfortunately, he had to pull away from her to start his plan for the morning. So reluctantly he pulled himself out from under the covers, carefully trying not to move Jamie too much. She needed to be asleep for this to stay a surprise. Luckily he seemed to have really worn her out last night and she was sleeping like a rock. He could not help but feel a little proud of himself and the fact that he was the one that made her so tired. Time to spoil his girl now.

He quickly put some pants on, the only sound in the room was the soft snoring from the blonde curled up on the bed. With one last glance at Jamie, he was slipping out of the room and into the kitchen to start his birthday breakfast for her. It did not take long for Sam to walk in while Dean was cooking and peek over his shoulder in the sizzling pan. "You making your famous pancakes?" Sam asked as he walked over to the fridge. No doubt going for one of his gross green shakes, which the thought of was enough to make Dean shudder.

"Better than those gross kitchen sink drinks," Dean said as he shook the spatula at his brother. "Vegetables and fruit should not be blended together." He added, shaking his head and going back to the pancakes bubbling in the pan. Listening to Sam sigh softly as the fridge closed. Dean glanced over at his brother and smirked when he saw the wince on Sam's face at the drink.

It did not take a rocket scientist to know that the drink was going to be gross when you blend the whole fridge together like that. Dean was not against shakes, especially those chocolate ones that Jamie made for him after they worked out in the gym. They did not have frigging kale inside them, though. "I'm not going to survive hundreds of monster attacks getting fat and three meals away from a heart attack." The judgment in Sam's tone was enough to make him scoff. He just wanted to smack Sam in the face with the spatula when he got like that.

"Just go do your jogging before I shove a pancake down your throat." Dean threatened as he waved his spatula at Sam and shooed him out of the kitchen. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was around the time that Jamie usually woke up on her own. So he hurried through the rest of the meal and set it all up on the tray with a small rose in a tiny vase on the side. "Perfect." He said, smiling at his handy work and just looking at it for a moment before slowly taking it to the bedroom.

Jamie was still starting to stir in bed by the time he walked into the bedroom with the food. He watched her yawn and arch that back up in the air. The sight causing him to bite his lip and suppress a soft groan. This girl was just too good to be true. "Is that for me?" Jamie asked as she opened her eyes and looked straight at him with those sleepy blue eyes.

"Happy birthday beautiful," Dean answered her, grinning at Jamie as he set the tray on the table next to the bed. "It's your favorite." He added, watching the grin spread across her face as she sat up and went to the tray to investigate. Her whole face lighting up with what she saw, making Dean chuckle lightly as a smile spread across his face. Seeing Jamie so excited over something as simple as pancakes was enough to treat him as much as it was for her to have that kind of happiness.

The tray was already on her lap and that beautiful mouth full of pancakes by the time he sat down on the bed. Grinning at the soft groan leaving her mouth as she closed her eyes, clearly enjoying the pancakes. Jamie always did love his pancakes. Lately, they have been so busy that he has not been able to make her a proper breakfast, but today, well today he made time for Jamie. "You're amazing," Jamie said as she drank some of the orange juice on the edge of the tray. Making him chuckle a little at the fact that he was being called amazing with everything he was sitting next to right now.

Dean just smiled, his hand slipping underneath the covers and resting on the soft skin of Jamie's knee. "I get to spoil you on your birthday. We made an agreement." He said, grinning as his fingers lightly traced patterns on her warm skin. "It's the one day a year I get to treat you like a princess and you aren't allowed to try and pay me back," Dean added, watching Jamie as she smiled widely and made soft humming noises. "Is that Taylor Swift you are humming?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Jamie and smirking a little.

"Don't act like you didn't jam out to it with me in the car Winchester." Jamie defended as she reached under the tray and put her hand on top of his, squeezing lightly. "What if my treat is taking care of you?" She asked, a bright smile spreading across her face again. It was a smile that Dean just could not help but smile back at, the wrinkles in the corners of her eyes showing as she laughed a little. Everything about the woman was truly beautiful. He was in constant awe of the woman in front of him. Dean was snapped back to reality when he heard Jamie's voice again. "You are staring."

He laughed softly and took one of her hands in his and started kissing each finger trailing his lips to her wrist. "Just enjoying the view," Dean answered as he rested her hand on his face and nuzzled it. "The beautiful view." He added, earning a laugh from Jamie as she pulled her hand away and put the tray with the now empty plate on the table by the bed.

"Thank you, it was a perfect birthday breakfast baby." Jamie said, as she got onto her knees and watched him for a moment. She was up to something, he could see it in her eyes, that mischievous twinkle. Suddenly Dean was on his back and Jamie was straddling his waist. Those beautiful lips crushing his in a passionate kiss. His hands moving up Jamie's legs to her hips, pressing their bodies against each other. "So about that spoiling. Do I get extra special treatment?" She asked against his lips, breaking the kiss as Dean grinned and quickly flipped them over so he was hovering over her.

"Oh baby, you get extra special treatment," Dean answered as he smirked down at Jamie before leaning down and capturing those sinful lips in a soft passionate kiss slowly exploring every inch of that warm mouth in the deep and hungry kiss. The sweet taste of the pancakes lingering with the unique taste of Jamie.

His lips slowly trailed down Jamie's neck, nipping, and sucking. Enjoying the soft moans the beautiful woman underneath him was making. Dean wanted to make Jamie feel special, give her a taste of the intense love he felt. This was the only way that he could really show all his love since it was so hard to put into words. By playing her strings like a violin, getting those noises as beautiful music to his ears.

Squeezing those breasts that fit perfectly in his big hands, were perfect to press his stubble covered face against. The skin softer that anything he had felt before, and he had felt a lot of skin. This was the only skin that mattered anyways, the one under his fingers right now. He trailed kisses down her neck and earned a soft whimper when his mouth latched onto that sweet spot on that long neck.

The whimpers turned into moans as his mouth moved to her nipple and he flicked and sucked, doing everything he knew drove her wild; his fingers toying with her other side. Feeling his pants getting tighter with the sounds falling from those lips, and that damn hair pulling that she loved doing so much. It was just as much pleasure to watch Jamie get worked up for him as it was for her to get worked up into a moaning, wriggling mess. This was going to be her night to let go of everything.

Dean could hear Jamie's heavy panting when he pulled away and buried his head between her breasts. Rubbing his face between them, enjoying the soft skin as soft giggles came from deep in that chest under him. "That tickles," Jamie said softly his fingers weaving into Dean's hair, pulling softly. The little gesture sending a jolt straight to Dean's increasingly tight pants. He was not the only one that knew how to play the other till they sing.

"Just wait till I am done with you," Dean said, his voice deeper than he expected, full of lust and raw need. Their eyes locked as he trailed kisses down her stomach, lightly nipping at the soft skin under his lips. Feeling her body shiver a little, watching the goosebumps spread across her skin when he dipped his tongue in her navel. Smirking when he got a small whine from her as she moved her hips against him.

Dean chuckled and kept eye contact with Jamie the whole time. "I'm just getting started with you kitten." He said, smirking at her, taking his sweet time getting to the stop she needed him the most. Slowly nipping at her hip bone and tracing the Devil's trap on top with his lips before settling between those long lean legs. Fanning his fingers over her stomach as he blew a long breath over her, earning a soft gasp. His eyes stayed on Jamie as he leaned down and put those legs around his shoulders.

A loud moan filled the air while he finally got to that spot. Working her slowly, earning those beautiful cries and moans from those now swollen lips. It took no time for those legs to tighten around him, those walls clenching tightly around his fingers. Dean could not help but smirk at the sight in front of him. Jamie with her head thrown back, chest arched, crying out his name loudly. It was enough to cause physical pain with the strain in his pants.

He watched Jamie catch her breath as he eyes finally met his again. "You going to finish what you started big boy?" Jamie asked, biting her lip and pulling on his hair and urging his head up to hers. Their lips crashing together and dancing against each other in a heated dance. He slowly pulled away and smirked against her lips when she tried to pull him back down to her lips again. Moving a finger to her lips he looked into those deep blue eyes and smirked a little. Getting off of the bed and quickly stripping down, sighing in relief as he was freed from the restriction of the pants.

Boy was he ever going to finish what he started tonight. A smirk spread across his face as he crawled up the bed, free of all the barriers between the two bodies. Skin now touching skin as he hovered over Jamie before speaking in her ear. "I'm going to make you scream out my name, over and over. The whole bunker will hear you." Another smirk spread across Dean's face as he looked deep into Jamie's eyes, his legs settling in between those long tanned one's. She loved dirty talk, it was what got her ready to pounce on him. What they were doing right now, it was not pouncing on each other, it was making love.

Dean looked into Jamie's eyes as he rubbed himself against her. "Damn, you are so wet for me. All for me baby, I thought I was treating you today?" He said, his face inches from hers as a groan left his mouth at the feeling of that wet heat on the sensitive skin. It was almost all over the moment that he slipped inside that wet heat, feeling those tight walls clutching him close. Dean was collecting himself when he heard Jamie speak again, her nails pressing into the soft skin of his back. "God Dean, please move."

That was all the motivation that Dean needed before he started moving his hips. Spurred on by those beautiful moans filling the air, the pain of those nails digging into the soft flesh. It was supposed to all be for Jamie, but damn did it feel good for him. So, so, very good. He was close, real close. There was no way in hell that he was finishing before she did, especially when it was her birthday sex. "Come on baby, let go. Cum with me." Dean whispered in her ear, lightly pulling at the fleshy earlobe with his teeth.

He could tell she was close by the loud cries or the way her whole body was tensed up. It was all too much, Dean could not hold back any longer and came undone above Jamie, struggling to keep his weight from crushing the woman as he recovered. Luckily Jamie followed quickly behind him with a loud cry that sure enough followed into the neighboring rooms.

"Told you that the whole bunker would hear you," Dean said breathlessly, rolling off of the breathless Jamie and pulling her into his arms. Their limbs tangling as she curled up to his side and rested her head on his shoulder, still trying to catch her breath.

Dean just smiled and watched Jamie's chest rise and fall for a moment before moving his gaze to those beautiful baby blues. "Best birthday present ever." She said, grinning at him and locking eyes with him. They stayed like that for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. Letting himself get lost in their depths as he held her closer to his chest. Snapping back to reality when Jamie cleared her throat. "You're staring," Jamie said, leaning up and rubbing her nose against his.

"Can't help it. You are beautiful." Dean defended himself, reaching over and moving a piece of hair that had fallen in her face out of the way. "Happy birthday kitten." He said, smiling softly at Jamie, lightly scratching her scalp. Earning him a best described as purring noise from her. "What do you want to do today? It's your day." Dean asked, moving his fingers through her hair, lightly twisting the strands as he waited for the answer.

"Well, I kind of just want to lay here with you and cuddle," Jamie answered, making Dean's heart swell at the thought of someone actually wanting to spend their special day with him, just cuddling. Then again, they never really got to cuddle like this anymore. Life was so busy with hunts and trying to figure out how to fight Amara... well they never really got time to be a couple like they should. Today, well, today was his day off from everything. It was his day to spoil his beautiful girl. So if she wanted to cuddle then that is exactly what they would do. They would lay there and cuddle till life forced them out of bed to help him find another way to spoil this beautiful woman. The woman that taught him what it really meant to make love to someone.


End file.
